


Magic + Chakra = ... Scarecrows?

by ERZASCARLET178



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERZASCARLET178/pseuds/ERZASCARLET178
Summary: Kakashi had been on a mission, minding his own business before suddenly being transported into a world of...magic.NOTE: This story is dropped. I hate how I write in this and it won't be continued unless I have the motivation to rewrite it.





	Magic + Chakra = ... Scarecrows?

**Author's Note:**

> this is crap

* * *

Kakashi was confused.

He had been on an Anbu mission, secure some ‘Uzumaki’ Scrolls from a rogue group of ninjas that claimed to have had close ties with the Uzumaki, and if the claims proved false, kill them. Kakashi had almost completed his objective, the scrolls had been false and he had disposed of the group. Then one of the scrolls had started glowing and suddenly he _wasn't_ in an old, mouldy, basement of missing ninja’s and in quite a twisted, sinister looking forest.

He was, again, very puzzled.

 

* * *

~~_Lo_ **_s_ ** _T_ **_loS_ ** _tL_ **_O_ ** _stl_ **_O_ ** _st_ **_Lo_ ** _STl_ **_O_ ** _s_ **_T_ ** _Lo_ **_s_ ** _T_ **_loS_ ** _tL_ **_O_ ** _stl_ **_O_ ** _st_ **_Lo_ ** _STl_ **_O_ ** _s_ **_T_ ** _Lo_ **_s_ ** _T_ **_loS_ ** _tL_ **_O_ ** _stl_ **_O_ ** _st_ **_Lo_ ** _STl_ **_O_ ** _s_ **_T_ ** _Lo_ **_s_ ** _T_ **_loS_ ** _tL_ **_O_ ** _stl_ **_O_ ** _st_ **_Lo_ ** _STl_ **_O_ ** _s_ **_T_**~~

* * *

 

After a couple hours of wandering Kakashi finally found a human settlement, one by the name of ‘Hogsmeade’. He transformed his clothes to match the ones worn by the inhabitants - which were extremely odd- and made his way into the village to investigate.

 

* * *

_WheRewAshEHewAsLoStHeFaILeDtHeMiSSio_ **_HEFAILED_ ** _WheRewAshEHewAsLoStHeFaILeDtHeMiSSio_ **_HEFAILED_ ** _WheRewAshEHewAsLoStHeFaILeDtHeMiSSion_ **_HEFAILED_ **

* * *

 

 It turned out that Kakashi wasn’t even in the Elemental Nations, heck he didn’t know if he was in the same dimension. Apparently, he had landed in ‘Scotland’, near a ‘Wizarding’ School called ‘Hogwarts’.

‘Magic’ was also a thing here.

 

* * *

~~_magicwasntrealmagicwasntrealmagicwasntrealmagicwasntrealmagicwasntrealmagicwasntreal_ ~~

* * *

 

Kakashi had eventually gained a rough idea on a where he was. He was in the ‘Wizarding World’ of ‘Europe’, a world that was separate and much smaller compared to their non-magic counterparts, whose technology was much more advanced. There was also a ‘Ministry of Magic’ that seemed to govern the ‘wizards’ and keep them separate from the ‘muggles’. Kakashi had arrived near one of the only Magic Schools.

 

* * *

~~_Chakrawasntrealninjaswerentrealnothingheknewwasrealchakrawasntrealninjaswerentrealnothingheknewasreal_ ~~

* * *

 

His first priority had been to find out where he was. He had. Now he had to find a way to go home. Kakashi needed information, information he couldn’t get from gossiping witches. He needed cold hard facts. And to get those facts he needed money.

So far, he had made do with living in the forest and stealing from the occasional dumb wizard. This wasn’t sustainable since he had little information on ‘magic’ and couldn’t afford to get caught off-guard by some ‘spells’. So ‘get information’ turned to ‘get a job’.

 

* * *

~~_F_ **_a_ ** _kefA_ **_ke_ ** _Fak_ **_E_ ** _faK_ **_eF_ ** _Ak_ **_efA_ ** _kEF_ **_a_ ** _kefA_ **_ke_ ** _Fak_ **_E_ ** _faK_ **_eF_ ** _Ak_ **_efA_ ** _kEF_ **_a_ ** _kefA_ **_ke_ ** _Fak_ **_E_ ** _faK_ **_eF_ ** _Ak_ **_efA_ ** _kEF ** _a_** _kefA_ ** _ke_** _Fak_ ** _E_** _faK_ ** _eF_** _Ak_ ** _efA_** _kEF_ ** _a_** _kefA_ ** _ke_** _Fak_ ** _E_** _faK_ ** _eF_** _Ak_ ** _efA_** _kEF_ ** _a_** _kefA_ ** _ke_** _Fak_ ** _E_** _faK_ ** _eF_** _Ak_ ** _efA_** _kE_ F ** _a_** _kefA_ ** _ke_** _Fak_ ** _E_** _faK_ ** _eF_** _Ak_ ** _efA_** _kEF_ ** _a_** _kefA_ ** _ke_** _Fak_ ** _E_** _faK_ ** _eF_** _Ak_ ** _efA_** _kEF_ ** _a_** _kefA_ ** _ke_** _Fak_ ** _E_** _faK_ ** _eF_** _Ak_ ** _efA_** _kE__~~

* * *

 

Job-hunting was surprisingly easy, as long as he used a Transformation Jutsu to make himself older. Kakashi eventually secured a job at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, where he worked as an assistant. The job was ideal since Scrivenshaft never asked anything about his personal life, he also didn’t question his non-existent use of magic. The man was also quite generous in pay.

 

* * *

  ~~ _HeWaSdEaDtOkOn0hahEwAsMisSiNgHeWaSdEaDtOkoNohAhEwAsMisSiNgHeWaSdEaDtOkoNohAhEwAsMisSiNg_~~

* * *

 

Quite quickly, Kakashi saved enough to visit ‘Diagon Alley’, the social hub for the wizards. It probably helped that he didn’t have to spend it on much else. With the non-judgmental help of Scrivenshaft, he managed to ‘floo’ himself to Diagon Alley.

Based on the numerous whispers he had heard, Kakashi had set himself with two priorities, get a wand, buy some books. A wand was something all wizards had and seemed essential in magic. If Kakashi wanted to fit in, he would need a wand. Books were also a big thing here, as information was, more often than not, shared quite openly. It only served to remind Kakashi on how different things here were, in Konoha, knowledge was kept close to one’s chest, only given to family and sometimes friends. Here, it was different.

 

* * *

~~_Ko_ **_nO_ ** _h_ **_a_ ** _k_ **_On_ ** _OH_ **_ak_ ** _oNO_ **_H_ ** _aKO_ **_n_ ** _OH_ **_aK_ ** _o_ **_N_ ** _o_ **_H_ ** _aKo_ **_nO_ ** _h_ **_a_ ** _k_ **_On_ ** _OH_ **_ak_ ** _oNO_ **_H_ ** _aKO_ **_n_ ** _OH_ **_aK_ ** _o_ **_N_ ** _o_ **_H_ ** _aKo_ **_nO_ ** _h_ **_a_ ** _k_ **_On_ ** _OH_ **_ak_ ** _oNO_ **_H_ ** _aKO_ **_n_ ** _OH_ **_aK_ ** _o_ **_N_ ** _o_ **_H_ ** _aKo_ **_nO_ ** _h_ **_a_ ** _k_ **_On_ ** _OH_ **_ak_ ** _oNO_ **_H_ ** _aKO_ **_n_ ** _OH_ **_aK_ ** _o_ **_N_ ** _o_ **_H_ ** _a_ ~~

* * *

 

Buying books was easy enough, the wizards were happy enough to direct Kakashi to ‘Flourish & Blotts’ for them, and he managed to find quite a variety on many different subjects, such as ‘Charms’, ‘Transfiguration’, ‘Potions’, ‘Curses’ and ‘Counter-Curses’. Naturally, he got as many his budget would allow, knowledge was power after all, and they would definitely be interesting to Konoha _becausehewasdefinitelygoingbacktokonoha._ Kakashi, however, was searching for anything to do with inter-dimensional travel, and surprisingly enough there _was_ a book on it, except it didn’t have any concrete information on the topic and mostly passed it off as ‘Dark’. So if he wanted to find anything else about that he would have to take a trip to ‘Knockturn Alley’, where most of the shadier shops were. Still, Kakashi didn’t leave without buying a couple books on every subject, ‘leave no stone unturned’.

 

* * *

~~_iwaNt_ **_oGoh_ ** _omE_ **_iw_ ** _aN_ **_T_ ** _Og_ **_o_ ** _Hom_ **_e_ ** _IwaNt_ **_oGoh_ ** _omE_ **_iw_ ** _aN_ **_T_ ** _Og_ **_o_ ** _Hom_ **_e_ ** _IwaNt_ **_oGoh_ ** _omE_ **_iw_ ** _aN_ **_T_ ** _Og_ **_o_ ** _Hom_ **_e_ ** _IwaNt_ **_oGoh_ ** _omE_ **_iw_ ** _aN_ **_T_ ** _Og_ **_o_ ** _Hom_ **_e_ ** ~~

* * *

 

 

For his wand, Kakashi was pointed to ‘Ollivanders’, he got quite a few odd looks at the question though, apparently, it was _extremely_ uncommon for one to be without a wand. Kakashi personally thought that the wizards relied on them too much.

 

* * *

~~_wAn_ **_d_ ** _sAreNt_ **_rE_ ** _alW_ **_an_ ** _Dsa_ **_R_ ** _eNtR_ _eA_ **_l_ ** _wAn_ **_d_ ** _sAreNt_ **_rE_ ** _alW_ **_an_ ** _Dsa_ **_R_ ** _eNtR_ _eA_ **_l_ ** _wAn_ **_d_ ** _sAreNt_ **_rE_ ** _alW_ **_an_ ** _Dsa_ **_R_ ** _eNtR_ _eA_ **_l_ ** _wAn_ **_d_ ** _sAreNt_ **_rE_ ** _alW_ **_an_ ** _Dsa_ **_R_ ** _eNtR_ _eA_ **_l_**~~

* * *

 

 _8”, Acacia, Thunderbird tail, Pliable_.

“You will be a gifted wizard, only those who are bright this wand will serve.”

That's what the wandmaker had said, _butwhywerehiseyesfullofpity._

 

* * *

  ~~ _pRo_ **_diGy_ ** _PrO_ **_d_ ** _Igy_ **_pR_ ** _odIGYpRo_ **_diGy_ ** _PrO_ **_d_ ** _Igy_ **_pR_ ** _odIGYpRo_ **_diGy_ ** _PrO_ **_d_ ** _Igy_ **_pR_ ** _odIGYpRo_ **_diGy_ ** _PrO_ **_d_ ** _Igy_ **_pR_ ** _odIGYpRo_ **_diGy_ ** _PrO_ **_d_ ** _Igy_ **_pR_ ** _odIGY_ **_imnotaproDigY_**~~

* * *

 

Buying the wand had confirmed Kakashi’s ability to use magic, the thing had produced sparks for god's sake. He was still a bit apprehensive over the whole ‘magic’ business, it followed completely different rules to chakra, but learning magic would be beneficial on getting home, the ‘seal’ that had transported him here had been destroyed, and Kakashi didn’t know enough about fuinjutsu or the ‘seal’ to recreate it now. Of course, the ‘seal’ hadn’t looked like a seal, so maybe fuinjutsu wasn’t required? His best guess was that the ‘seal’ was something to do with magic, which was why he was now headed to Knockturn Alley.

 

* * *

~~_f_ **_O_ ** _rk_ **_O_ ** _n_ **_ohAF_ ** _or_ **_Ko_ ** _n_ **_o_ ** _H_ **_af_ ** _O_ **_Rk_ ** _o_ **_N_ ** _oH_ **_A_ ** _f_ **_O_ ** _rk_ **_O_ ** _n_ **_ohAF_ ** _or_ **_Ko_ ** _n_ **_o_ ** _H_ **_af_ ** _O_ **_Rk_ ** _o_ **_N_ ** _oH_ **_A_ ** _f_ **_O_ ** _rk_ **_O_ ** _n_ **_ohAF_ ** _or_ **_Ko_ ** _n_ **_o_ ** _H_ **_af_ ** _O_ **_Rk_ ** _o_ **_N_ ** _oH_ **_A_ ** _f_ **_O_ ** _rk_ **_O_ ** _n_ **_ohAF_ ** _or_ **_Ko_ ** _n_ **_o_ ** _H_ **_af_ ** _O_ **_Rk_ ** _o_ **_N_ ** _oH_ **_A_ ** ~~

* * *

 

Knockturn Alley was a dark, twisting alleyway, and had a far less cheerful air here than Diagon Alley. Veiled figures could be seen scuttling from shop to shop, most making sure their faces were concealed, the whole place practically screamed dodgy. Kakashi was content to slip into the shadows and stroll past various shops until he found what he was looking for.

 

**_Bobwropple’s Books_ **

_For the Dark, Cursed, and Dubiously Legal knowledge you won’t find anywhere else._

_OPEN ALL DAY, ALL NIGHT_

 

The store -or shack- looked war-torn, the walls were falling apart, the glass was cracked and the roof was practically collapsing on itself. Despite the shop's unruly appearance, however, it was the only bookshop in Knockturn Alley. Any others, Kakashi suspected, had probably been shut down by the Ministry, given their policies. Given the shop's bluntness (the shop window _said_ dubiously legal), the shop probably has influence in the Ministry and was quite clever or was useless enough for the Ministry to ignore it.

 

Either way, Kakashi was taking a look.

 

* * *

~~_hO_ **_m_ ** _eH_ **_oM_ ** _eh_ **_O_ ** _ME_ **_h_ ** _o_ **_ME_ ** _H_ **_o_ ** _M_ **_EH_ ** _O_ **_mehO_ ** _m_ **_E_ ** _hO_ **_m_ ** _eH_ **_oM_ ** _eh_ **_O_ ** _ME_ **_h_ ** _o_ **_ME_ ** _H_ **_o_ ** _M_ **_EH_ ** _O_ **_mehO_ ** _m_ **_E_ ** _hO_ **_m_ ** _eH_ **_oM_ ** _eh_ **_O_ ** _ME_ **_h_ ** _o_ **_ME_ ** _H_ **_o_ ** _M_ **_EH_ ** _O_ **_mehO_ ** _m_ **_E_ ** _hO_ **_m_ ** _eH_ **_oM_ ** _eh_ **_O_ ** _ME_ **_h_ ** _o_ **_ME_ ** _H_ **_o_ ** _M_ **_EH_ ** _O_ **_mehO_ ** _m_ **_E_ ** ~~

* * *

 

The store didn’t look any better on the inside then it did out. A broken counter stood near the front of the shop, the rest of the enclosed space was covered with bookshelves and books -a good chunk of which was sprawled on the floor-, dust was extremely predominant in the air.

“Can I -cough- help you?”

Kakashi whipped around to see an old woman with worn robes resting on the counter. His eyes widened, ‘ _I didn’t sense her at all’._

“Do you have anything on Alternate Dimensions?”

The woman raised her eyebrows.

“Isn’t that a bit -cough- advanced for you boy, you look like you’re -cough- in fourth year.”

“Do you have anything?” he pressed.

The woman huffed.

“If you’re so -cough- persistent,” she brought her wand out and muttered, “ _Accio.”_

Books flew through the air before landing in a pile on the counter.

“This is -cough- all I have.”

Kakashi looked at the titles.

 

_Dimensions Desensitised_

_An Alternate Reality_

_Worming through Wormholes: A Magical Muggle Study_

_Planes of Existence_

_The Blood of Parallel Brothers_

_Darkness in Dimensions_

 

And curiously enough,

 

_Ancient Runes and Cursed Runes for Dummies_

_Rituals Resurfacing_

_Darkness and Bloodiness: The Difference and Similarities_

_The Dark Theory_

 

The woman smirked when she glanced at his line of sight.

“If you’re so persistent -cough- those last titles will be helpful -cough- you’ll be hard-pressed -cough- to get them anywhere else.”

Kakashi looked at the books thoughtfully, he had a couple books on Ancient Runes, but looking at the recommendations perhaps he should get some more? The other titles he had never seen before, probably because it was outlawed by the Ministry. Kakashi couldn’t trust the woman completely as well, she could easily be leading him on, but at this point, he couldn’t do much about. He would have to take what he got and hope for the best.

“Thank you, Madam.”

The woman cackled.

“How charming -cough- that’ll be 20 Galleons and 15 Sickles.”

Kakashi paid the woman and left the shop, scanning through the rest of Knockturn Alley before going back to Diagon Alley to floo back -not before picking up more books on Ancient Runes.

 

* * *

~~_rUneSSe_ **_aLS_ ** _ruN_ **_es_ ** _S_ **_E_ ** _alS_ **_RuNe_ ** _Ss_ **_ea_ ** _LsrUneSSe_ **_aLS_ ** _ruN_ **_es_ ** _S_ **_E_ ** _alS_ **_RuNe_ ** _Ss_ **_ea_ ** _LsrUneSSe_ **_aLS_ ** _ruN_ **_es_ ** _S_ **_E_ ** _alS_ **_RuNe_ ** _Ss_ **_ea_ ** _Ls_ **_SENSEISENSEISENSEIKUSHINAKUSHINA_ ** ~~

* * *

 

After flooing back to Scrivenshaft's shop, Kakashi quickly dismissed himself to the woods so he could go through his new possessions, as well as books, he had also gotten himself a few other magical trinkets, including a pouch with an ‘Undetectable Extension Charm’ on it, which he managed to stuff all his ninja gear and wizard stuff.

After Kakashi settled himself down, he took out the books he had bought and begun to read.  

 

* * *

~~_k_ **_nO_ ** _wlEd_ **_GeK_ ** _Nowl_ **_E_ ** _D_ **_ge_ ** _k_ **_nO_ ** _wlEd_ **_GeK_ ** _Nowl_ **_E_ ** _D_ **_ge_ ** _k_ **_nO_ ** _wlEd_ **_GeK_ ** _Nowl_ **_E_ ** _D_ **_ge_ ** _k_ **_nO_ ** _wlEd_ **_GeK_ ** _Nowl_ **_E_ ** _D_ **_ge_ ** _k_ **_nO_ ** _wlEd_ **_GeK_ ** _No_ **_wlE_ ** _Dge_ **_INEEDMOREKNOWLDGEHAVETOGETSTONGERHAVETOGOBACKHOME_ ** ~~

* * *

 

The ‘seal’ that he had gotten from the nuke-nin turned out to be an array made up of Ancient Runes, not just any Runes though, Cursed ones. How they were cursed, Kakashi didn’t know. Perhaps the trip to alternate dimension was the curse? The runes were also illegal since they apparently required blood, making it a ‘Blood Ritual’. Kakashi suspected that some of his blood must have spilled on the sea-rune array, which caused the array to activate. The books had given Kakashi a good insight into the theory behind dimensions and dimensional travel and given the right tools, Kakashi was sure he could replicate it -he was a ‘prodigy’ for a reason. The question was, where to get those tools? Books could only go so far, and Inter-Dimensional-Travelling Rune Array’s weren’t exactly common. He needed a teacher.

 

* * *

~~**_Id_ ** _on_ **_T_ ** _nE_ **_E_ ** _Da_ **_sEn_ ** _sEi_ **_M_ ** _inA_ **_to_ ** _wAs_ **_mY_ ** _On_ **_ly_ ** _sENsei_ **_ANDHESDEAD_ ** _idonT_ **_nEEdan_ ** _YboDYelse_ **_THEYLLDIETOId_ ** _on_ **_T_ ** _nE_ **_E_ ** _Da_ **_sEn_ ** _sEi_ **_M_ ** _inA_ **_to_ ** _wAs_ **_mY_ ** _On_ **_ly_ ** _sENsei_ **_ANDHESDEAD_ ** _idonT_ **_nEEdan_ ** _YboDYelse_ **_THEYLLDIETO_ ** ~~

* * *

 

 

_“Kaka-shi…”_

 

_Blood spurted from her mouth_

 

_His hand was still in her chest_

 

_She fell_

 

**_Dead_ **

 

 

He woke up with sweat bleeding down his forehead.

Kakashi shook his head, climbing down from the tree he had been resting on. ‘ _It was just a dream '_ ** _._** He quickly flared out of his chakra, to see if anything was near and gave himself a sigh of relief when he found nothing. Of course, he couldn’t be too sure, magic was an unknown and even if its ‘signature’ was similar to chakra. There may be methods to bypass his sensing, which would only leave him with his ears and nose. The nap had already been a risk since he didn’t have teammates on watch, the fact that he had a nightmare, therefore making fall into a deeper sleep, made it even worse.

Kakashi sighed. Regardless, he had to get to work, Scrivenshaft was waiting.

 

* * *

~~_r_ **_in_ ** _ri_ **_NRI_ ** _nrI_ **_nObiT_ ** _o_ **_o_ ** _Bit_ **_o_ ** _O_ **_b_ ** _It_ **_oMi_ ** _N_ **_aTOM_ ** _inA_ **_t_ ** _O_ **_m_ ** _IN_ **_a_ ** _to_ **_IMSORRYIMSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY_ ** _r_ **_in_ ** _ri_ **_NRI_ ** _nrI_ **_nObiT_ ** _o_ **_o_ ** _Bit_ **_o_ ** _O_ **_b_ ** _It_ **_oMi_ ** _N_ **_aTOM_ ** _inA_ **_t_ ** _O_ **_m_ ** _IN_ **_a_ ** _to_ **_IMSORRYIMSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY_ ** ~~

* * *

 

When Kakashi arrived at the shop Scrivenshaft was waiting for him with a semi-guilty looking face. Standing behind him was an old man, an old man that Kakashi recognised. _‘Albus Dumbledore’,_ Kakashi mused.

Dumbledore held out his hand and gave Kakashi a twinkling smile.

“I am Professor Dumbledore, you must be Mr Hatake, Scrivenshaft has told me quite a bit about you.”

 _‘So much for non-meddling’._ Kakashi internally glared at Scrivenshaft before shaking the Professor’s hand gingerly.

“I have something to discuss with you,” Dumbledore pulled up two chairs with his wand, “have a seat.”

Kakashi took a seat, keeping his posture alert and hand in his pocket, feeling comfort in the grip of a kunai.

“You are 15, correct?” Dumbledore asked.

Kakashi nodded.

“Do you have any magical training?”

 _‘Oh’._ Kakashi connected the dots. _Teacher, school, him._

Kakashi slowly shook his head.

“I’m an orphan, so nothing formal.” It was true.

The Professor gave him a sad smile.

“I see, generally when a magical child turns 11 a letter will be sent out, inviting them to Hogwarts, your name had appeared on the register as a fifth year, so I came to the address to investigate.”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that piece of information. _‘They could track him’._

Dumbledore smiled and handed him a letter.

“So on that note, I would like to formally invite you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment mistakes, constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> P.S What house do you think Kakashi would be in?


End file.
